Too Far for Too Long
by Kawi
Summary: Rewritten* Sora's turning 22 and Riku wants to propose. What happens when a seemingly good things turns bad and makes them not see each other for 6 years? Sora's got a new boyfriend and Riku decides to not let his love leave without a fight. Male/Male


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; the only thing I own is Merle and Jace.  
There is male/male love in this story. Lots of it.  
Please comment and review. This story has been rewritten and I would like to know what you guys think, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One  
Sacrifices

_Birthdays are supposed to be fun, right? Marriage proposals are supposed to be amazing and magical and all that, right? Then how come when you combine the two it blows up somehow? Are you confused? Then let me explain what I am talking about. _

_ Last week was my lo...Sora's twenty-second birthday, I had got him the puppy he had always wanted, a cake that I knew he would love, and an engagement ring that I couldn't wait to see on his finger. It should have gone perfectly... _

_ I planned it all out; we had a party for him last Saturday, two days before his birthday, because the rest of his friends had classes on Monday except for me and Sora. He found the puppy Monday morning, or well, the puppy found him and began licking his face wanting him to wake up. It was very adorable and I was thrilled Sora loved him so much. Then after we spent the whole day doing whatever Sora wanted which consisted of walking around the park with the new addition to the family leading us around I found the perfect spot to propose. It was under a tree that Sora and I had chosen as ours when we around 5 or 6. It held a lot of memories and not a lot of people knew where it was. I bent down on one knee, pulled out the ring while asking for him to make me happiest man in the world, to which he said "YES!" and we kissed like we hadn't seen each other in years._

_ Sounds great right? This is where it went all downhill. My school advisor, Merle, had called during that week telling me that the school of my dreams Transverse University had accepted me into their Biology program. It was a dream come true, but it was also 4 hours away. I knew Sora would go with me, and I knew he would want me to take it...but Sora was going to the best school around for psychology and I didn't want to take him from that, so I declined. _

_ Merle wasn't thrilled about that since he knew that this was an incredible opportunity for anyone, especially me since I wanted to become a Doctor. So a few days after I declined, he called back while I wasn't there and Sora answered the phone. See...I never told Sora that I had got accepted and Merle didn't know that. So when he told Sora to "talk some sense into me," Sora didn't understand and Merle had to explain. _

_ When I came home that night from work Sora was waiting for me, to ask me some questions for my "irrational decision." I explained why I didn't want to take it and Sora told me that he didn't want to be the reason that I didn't reach my dream...we got into a huge fight and I left. I had planned on coming back though; I just needed some time to cool off. To my horrified surprised when I returned from my walk Sora had left...packed his bags and was gone. I was furious...so I left too...like a child. Ran away and made a rash decision to move and go to Transverse University. That was six years ago..._

_ I did get an amazing degree from T.U. and I stayed here to work on my graduate degree. I had many offers for amazing jobs that anyone would kill for, at least if you wanted to be a Doctor. It's obvious that I'm not happy though, that's the reason I bought this di...journal, so I could write down all my thoughts. Apparently this is normal for Doctors to do, although I don't know if they write about the same things I do...I miss him so much._

_ I haven't heard a word from him except that he graduated and apparently became an amazing counsellor; of course I learned this from his parents so of course their biased, but I always knew he would be amazing. He always could tune into people's problems and help them. It was the obvious choice for him. I also learned that he was in a relationship with someone...I couldn't stand to hear this. I want him to be happy, but I want him to be happy with me...I gave that up though._

"Hey, Riku, would you stop writing so we can get going?" A spiky blond complained while turning the TV off. "I really want to go out tonight and you're taking forever, I didn't realize you had that much you needed to get off your chest. You sure you don't need to talk?"

"No, I'm fine, Cloud. Thanks." Riku closed his journal slid it inside a desk where he knew he would be returning later that night. There was a lot he needed to write.

"Alright then, let's go then!" Cloud was quickly by Riku's side placing his arm around his neck. "Maybe you'll find someone and get lucky; you need something to take off the tension." He poked the silveret in the ribs to let him know he was joking, slightly.

"Shut up I don't need that. I'm just tense because I have a stressful job and a stressful best friend." He laughed loudly as the blond glared and made his shook his fist in a so-called "threatening" fashion.

"I am not stressful; I am amazing and fun to be around. Thank you very much!" Cloud folded his arms and walked proudly next to Riku.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with. I have to get to work kinda early tomorrow and I don't want to be exhausted when I go."

"Wow, no wonder you never get laid." Cloud mussed to himself out loud.

"I don't get 'laid,' as you so nicely put it, because I haven't found anyone I want to have sex with, it has to mean something."

"You are so gay." Cloud stated while shaking his head and Riku's eyebrow rose slowly. "I know, I know. You ARE actually gay, but you know what I mean."

"Sadly...yes I do know what you mean..."

XxXxXxXxX

"Sora...why can't we go out, I really want to spend time with you." Whined a man lying across a couch, his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, his chest bare and sweat pants hung low.

"I really need to study, Jace." Sora yelled from across the hall while skimming through different large books.

"Study? Study what? You aren't in school anymore!" Jace stood up and walked to the study room, which was a complete mess. "Sora! What are you doing? There are books everywhere."

"I. Am. Studying. I just said that." Sora rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"But what are you studying for?"

"I have a client that is having trouble and I'm not sure how to go about it." Sora looked toward Jace and adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry, but I just don't want to go out tonight, this is very important. You go. Have fun."

"How can I have fun if I don't have anyone to dance with, or drink with, or talk with?" Jace whined loudly and fell dramatically on top of Sora causing his chair to fall backwards away from the desk causing both of them to burst out laughing.

"You are too much sometimes. Listen, I want you to have fun, I know that I have been a real drag lately. I just really want to help my clients and I just hope you understand. Go to the club, have drinks and dance. You will find someone who wants to talk. I know you will. You're hot it shouldn't be difficult." Sora poked Jace in the forehead and smiled.

"But Soooora...fine. You won't get jealous or anything if I dance with another guy?" He asked hesitantly taking his grey eyes off Sora.

"I trust you, it's only dancing." He kissed his boyfriends cheek and stood up. "But you better wear something other than that, you look homeless." The brunette joked and had to dodge a slap from his black-haired companion.

"Awwww...I love you baby." Jace jumped up and hugged Sora tightly.

"You too sweetie," he returned the hug and then patted his butt. "You better get going; it takes you forever to get ready."

"Oh hush!" Jace yelled as he quickly ran out of the room leaving Sora to get back to his books.

"Psychological aspects of Depression and Social Anxiety..." He heavily sighed and pulled the book toward him while fixing his glasses.

XxXxXxXxX

"Man...you suck at this whole clubbing thing, huh." The blond quickly downed his drink and sat down next to Riku. "You haven't moved since we got here, and that was like 30 minutes ago!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Riku sipped his drink slowly, not wanting to get drunk; he turned his head slowly and looked to his friend. Cloud was sweating and his face was red from all the dancing.

"Get out there and dance! Come on, dance with me." He grabbed the silverets' hand and pulled him to the dance floor before he got a response. "You can't give me that, 'I can't dance', crap because I remember you dancing one night after you got drunk and it was hot!" Cloud yelled loudly over the music making Riku blush hotly.

"Shut up...fine." Riku finally gave in and decided he might as well try to have fun. Another song suddenly started; a fast paced song that was becoming very popular with the teenagers since it was always on the radio. He felt Cloud put his arms around his waist and start moving his hips so Riku began to mimic his moves until he closed his eyes and let his body just take over. To the onlookers that decided to stop dancing and watch the two it looked amazing and hot. They both began sweating harder as their bodies thrashed against each other and their arms wrapped around each other almost as if they were making love while standing.

After the song stopped and there was a pause before the next song started people started making whistling and howling noises.

"You guys are so hot!"

"Wow...you two are awesome."

Riku opened his eyes to see everyone staring at them both while smiling and laughing. He looked toward Cloud who seemed incredibly proud and happy for himself. "I need a drink..."

"What's wrong 'ku?" Cloud wrapped his arms around Riku and put his lips to his ear, "you were very sexy out there you know."

"Cloud stop, you always get flirty when you drink." He threw back his head and downed the drink quickly.

"I get flirty and you get horny, we would make a good couple." Winking he ran his finger over his friends lips, "you can't say you haven't thought about it."

"Shut up. I am not drunk or horny and...I have thought about it but I can't." He closed his eyes in pain and shook his head sadly.

"It's been six years, 'ku, he's not coming for you I'm sorry. You have to move on or you will never be happy. I know you pretend to be happy and it hurts me. You are an amazing doctor who helps people, you have an amazing job, you don't have to worry about money, you are in perfect health, and you made straight A's at the top college around."

"So?"

"Exactly. So? None of that matters because you aren't happy, you need someone in your life. Someone to love. Now I may not be the one that you love, but I am here for you now. I really do care for you Riku; I care for all of you. This isn't some drunken confession...okay so I am drunk and this is a confession, but you get what I mean." Cloud stared into Riku's eyes never once removing them. "I want you to believe me."

"I...do...I do believe you but-" He was suddenly cut off when Cloud kissed his lips softly, he was about to pull back when Riku began returning the kiss. The blond wrapped his arms around Riku slowly; afraid he would scare his friend off. After a minute they both pulled back.

"I-I hope that was okay..." Cloud could feel his heart about to explode; it was beating so fast, his nerves were on edge.

"That was more than okay Cloud," he smiled softly and then kissed the blonds lips quickly. "So do you want to dance some more or go home?"

"Don't you need to get some sleep before work?" Cloud sipped his drink and looked at his watch. "It's almost 3...wow time flies."

"Nah, I lied. I don't have work tomorrow...its Sunday tomorrow, remember?" Riku chuckled when Cloud glared and punched him in the arm.

"Jerk! I can't believe you! Well then we need to-" Suddenly a black haired male walked up to both of them.

"Excuse me..." The black haired male said shyly, almost inaudibly over the music.

"Yes?" The both said at the same time and Riku cocked his eyebrow.

"I was...I was wondering if maybe one of you would dance with me? I noticed how well you two dance and I really can't find anyone around here to dance with." He spoke louder this time and it seemed like he got a little bit more confident the more he spoke.  
"Um...sure..."Cloud shrugged and looked toward Riku."Riku would love to dance with you; he was the amazing dancer you saw. I was just his backup."

"Why you son of-" Riku started but Cloud pushed them both toward the dance floor quickly and slapped the silver haired one's butt.

"We kissed but that doesn't mean you can't have fun baby!" Cloud yelled and ran back to where they were sitting a few minutes prior.

_Of course it would be a slow song..._"My name's Riku, so what's yours?" Riku asked trying to cut the awkwardness a little.

"My name's Jace...I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to drag you away from your boyfriend." Jace wrapped his arms gently around Riku as they began dancing.

"He's not my boyfriend, I'm not quite sure what we are, but I don't think it's that. Its fine, by the way, I don't mind. I'm just not used to getting out honestly. I'm always at home with my nose in a book or watching movies. "Riku relaxed and actually looked at Jace. _He has really pretty eyes...grey? Hmmm...nice. Definitely a change from all the blue eyes I seem attracted to._

"You sound like my boyfriend, that's why he isn't here today. He's got his nose stuck in a psychology book trying to help his patien-I mean clients." Jace mentally scolded himself for almost calling them "patients." Riku tilted his head to the side confused. "Hehe, my boyfriend always gets mad when I call the people he helps patients, he says it makes them seem sick or something...he's weird about it."

"He sounds like a good psychologist."

"Well, he's not a psychologist, he's a counsellor. Don't ask me what the difference is, but apparently there is." Jace laughed a little to himself as he thought about all the times Sora would correct him. "Anyway, enough about my boyfriend; tell me about you."

"There's not a lot to tell, I used to live on Destiny Island but I moved here, to Transverse Town, to go to T.U. to become a doctor." _It's sad how short and simple I can make a lifetime of pain sound..._

"Wow, my boyfriend used to live on Destiny Island, he's only lived here for about 2 years."

"Really? I may have known him, what is his name?"

"His name is Sora."

"So...Sora? Does he have crazy brown hair, deep blue eyes, and tan skin?" _It can't be...please don't tell me I'm dancing with Sora's boyfriend...please..._

"Well...he does have brown hair and blue eyes, but I his hair isn't crazy and his skin isn't all that tan"

"Oh...maybe it's not the person I'm thinking of." He felt relief flood through his body. _I don't know if I could take that, Sora moving here, being this close to me, and then dancing with someone that took my spot. _Suddenly Jace removed his arms and began digging in his pockets, after a few seconds he pulled out his cell phone and they both moved away from the dance floor.

"Sorry, I'll only be a second." Jace answered the phone after Riku nodded quickly. "Hello?" His face lit up and a huge smile grew on his face. "Yeah I'm still at the club."

Riku pretended not to listen while he looked around the club trying to spot Cloud or maybe someone he knew.

"Yeah, I found someone to dance with. Oh my god, are you serious? I can't wait. I'll be at the bar, with my new friend. Yeah, love you." Jace hung up the phone and smiled at Riku.

"My boyfriend is coming, he said that he found what he was looking for and he wanted to come dance. He said that he was already in the building, so would you like to see if he's the guy you know?"

"Umm...well I..." Riku began.

"He knows me." All of sudden a brunette appeared behind Jace.

"Sora..." Riku quickly took in how much Sora had changed. No longer did his hair stick out in every direction, it was shorter but still spiked a little, and his skin was almost pale now. _Must be from not being on Destiny Isle anymore... _His eyes didn't hold the same majestic beauty they used to, there seemed to be a lot of pain and confusion in his eyes.

"It has been a while, how are you doing Riku?" Sora asked suddenly sounding very professional and almost cold.

"Baby? What's with the tone? You only sound this proper when you talk to clients...are you mad?" Jace wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and looked into his eyes.

"I am not mad, Jace, it is just a surprise to see someone that left over six years ago." Sora never took his eyes off Riku. His tone never changed and the coldness did not leave his eyes or voice.

"Okay, I'm glad, because you said you wouldn't get jealous if I danced with someone." Jace nuzzled the brunettes' chest slowly.

"I am not jealous, Jace. How about you go and get me something to drink, I am very thirsty all of a sudden."

"Alrighty! I love you baby." Jace kissed his cheek and smiled.

"You too," he called back as Jace walked off.

"Sora..." Riku continued to stare; he couldn't believe that he was standing in front of his love.

"Riku, you did not answer my question. How are you doing?"

"I-I'm doing well, you?" _Damnnit this is so hard...where is the old Sora..._

"I am good as well, thank you."

"Sora...please...talk to me." Riku pleaded, all he wanted was for things to be okay...but he knew they weren't.

"I am speaking to you, Riku."

"Here's your drink ba-bay." Jace sang and handed the drink to his boyfriend. "So what are we talking about?" He smiled and grabbed Sora's hand in his.

"Nothing important, Riku was just leaving though." Sora glared as he spoke. "It was... interesting meeting you here Riku, I hope the next time we meet can be a more arranged meeting and not just somewhere on the street."

_ So pretty much you're saying you hope we never meet again because I know you won't freaking "arrange" to meet me..._Riku thought almost angrily and then waved to them both. "It was nice meeting you, Jace, and it was good to see you again Sora..." Then he walked off to find Cloud.

"You didn't seem happy to see him, Sora...why?" Jace looked at his boyfriend unhappily. "I want you to have friends' babe."

"I'm sorry sweetie; I was just very shocked to see him, we didn't leave on good terms, so I think it will be easy to just talk and hang out like nothing happened...you understand right?"

"Yeah, I understand...come on let's dance!"

XxXxXxXxX

_I can't believe it...the one time I go out and I run into Sora...he looked great...well aside from the fact that he was incredibly angry. I can't blame him, I would be mad too... His boyfriend, Jace, seemed like he really loves Sora. Why can't that be me...why can't I be the one who Sora leans on for support, why does Jace get to be the one who holds Sora when he hurts, kiss him goodnight, hold his soft hands...get to wake up next to that beautiful angel..._

_ I know why that isn't me. Because I fucked up and left him. Why didn't I stay...I need him...I want him. I want him to at least talk to me...I don't want that cold voice. I want the old Sora...I know we'll never be anything special to each other again, but I want to at least be something in his life. I want to make things right. I would settle for just being a friend...I just need him to not hate me. I can't stand it..._

"Riku...are you okay?" Cloud rested his hand on Riku's shoulder gently. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"You're lying but that's okay. I know it was hard on you seeing Sora...it would be hard on anyone." He pulled Riku slowly toward him and wrapped his arms around him. "I don't like it when you hurt. I care too much for you. Please, let me help you. I will do anything to help."

"Thanks, Cloud, but I think I just need to be alone..."

"No."

"No?" Riku tilted his head and stared strangely at Cloud. "What do you mean?"

"You are not going to be alone, I have watched you ache for this boy and now you know that he lives around here, you actually spoke to him, and I don't think you need time to yourself. I think you need me to help you come up with a plan for you to get back on good terms with him." Cloud stood defiantly with his arms crossed.

"How am I going to get him to talk to me? He hates me." Riku sighed and then fell back onto his bed.

"You don't know that, go talk to him. He was just as shocked to see you as you were to see him. Maybe if you plan to meet then it will go better."

"Yeah right. I don't even know how to get in touch with him."

"I have his phone number." Cloud produced a piece of paper with number wrote on it.

"How?"

"I spoke to Jace right before we left."

"You're an amazing friend Cloud." Riku jumped up and grabbed the paper from Cloud after giving him a tight hug.

"Don't mention it. Be careful."

XxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe you talked me into meeting with him." Sora glared at his boyfriend evilly. "I should hurt you for this..."

"Sora...you need friends, and I don't think Riku is that bad. You obviously have a past of some sort and you need to work it out." Jace smiled and placed his hand on top of Soras'. "I'm going back home, he should be here soon. Be good, and try to listen to whatever he has to say. Okay?"

"Whatever." Sora sighed as Jace walked out. _This is horrible, my boyfriend is trying to get me to be friends with my ex-fiancé, I should mention that to him someday...and now I have to talk to this asshole...I hate this...Nothing he says is going to change my mind or opinion of him._

A bell above the door to the small cafe jingled as a silver-haired male walked in nervously. He looked around scanning the area for his objective. Once he locked eyes with the brunette he walked over cautiously and sat down in front of him at the booth.

"Hello, Sora." Riku forced out after he sat down and took his scarf off.

"Hello, Riku." Sora sighed and looked everywhere except at Riku.  
"Hello, can I get you guys anything?" A female waitress walked up smiling, though obviously tired.

"Two hot chocolates one with extra marshmallows." Riku spoke before thinking and then his eyes grew bigger. "Oh geez...sorry, you probably don't drink that still."

"Umm...that's fine actually." Sora blushed a little as the waitress left them alone to get the drinks. "You remembered that I like extra marshmallows and hot chocolate?"

"Of course I remembered Sora; we were only together for five years. You don't just forget stuff like that."

"Yeah...but it's been six years..." Sora stated coldly and then looked away from Riku.

"Listen I-"

"Two hot chocolates one with extra marshmallows." She sat down the drinks and then disappeared again.

"Why did you want to meet with me Riku? Things can't just go back to the way they were, you left me for six years." Sora picked a marshmallow up and ate it slowly.

"I know, and I understand that. I just...I want to just talk; I've missed talking to you. I want to just catch up and maybe one day we'll be friends again." The silver haired male smiled as he watched Sora think over what he said while munching on marshmallows. "Here I was thinking that you had changed, but it looks like you're still at least similar to the old Sora."

"Yeah...well it's been a while so of course I would have changed. You changed a lot too." Sora stated finally returning his gaze toward Riku.

"Eh...whatever. So Jace told me that you are a counsellor, that's great."

"Yeah, after I graduated I got a really good job; the only problem was that it was here so I had to move from Destiny Isle...I love what I do though. What about you...did you become a doctor?" Sora's eye faltered a little showing his sadness with that question.

"Yeah, I worked for a hospital for a while and then I opened my own small clinic. I love what I do too..." Riku took a small sip from his cup and looked around the cafe.

"So I guess we both got what we wanted...our dream careers..." Sora looked away toward the edge of the table.

"Yeah, I got the career I wanted-"

"Was it worth it?" Sora stared at him straight in the eye.

"No." Riku didn't even have to think to answer that question; he would give anything to go back. He could have got a good job that he liked as a doctor with degree from Destiny University.

"O-oh...that's strange. Normally I can figure out how people are going to answer but that actually took me by surprise. Being a doctor was all you used to talk about..." Sora could feel a tear threatening to fall from all the memories that suddenly began flooding back.

"That's because I had you. I would trade it all to go back and change what happened."

"What did happen Riku...why did you leave me?" The tear slowly fell down Sora's cheek and he quickly looked away trying to conceal it.

"I just needed a walk; I didn't know what to do. I had an amazing opportunity in front of me, we just became engaged...I wanted to stay with you and I wanted you to stay at D.U. so you could get the education you wanted. I didn't want to leave you...when I came back and all your stuff was packed I freaked out and like a coward I ran without trying to find you. I was so angry. It should have been an amazing day, but it was the worst day of my life and I am reminded of it every year when your birthday rolls around. I'm such a stalker...but every year I bought you a present and I wanted to send it to you...but I always chickened out at the last second..." Riku looked directly at Sora as he spilled his guts to the now weeping brunette. "I don't mean to make you cry Sor...I just...I want you to know what really happened that night."

"I would have followed you anywhere, you know that..."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, I wanted you to stay at that college...it would have been a four hour commute one way...it would have been too much of a drive for either of us so we would have had to move and I couldn't do that to you."

"Riku...this was all taken to such an extreme...I wish we would have talked it out...things may have been a lot different..."Sora wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed.

"Can we try and be friends, Sor?" Riku could feel his nerves shake.

"Yes...I would like that, a lot." _Being friends with my ex-fiancé...this is going to be hard... especially with all these feelings. Of course, I am going to have feelings. He was my first love and there will always be something there for him, but no need to act on it._

"Here's to being friends." They clanked their cups together and smiled at each other.

_ I love his smile..._ Both boys thought at the same time.

XxXxXxXxX

"So...are you taking Sora to lunch again today?" Cloud asked while flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah, it's like our routine, if I don't then I would feel weird." Riku explained while getting dressed.

"It's been two months since you spoke to him at that cafe and I don't think a day has went by that you don't take him to lunch...are you two dating?" Cloud threw the magazine down excitedly.

"No, we're just friends."

"Friends who have dates...wait...does Jace care about you taking his boyfriend out?"

"Um...I don't guess. I keep asking Sora if it's okay and he says it is so who knows." Riku shrugged and changed his clothes again.

"How many times have you changed now? Four? You don't change four times to go to dinner with a friend. You're falling back in love with him aren't you?" Cloud nudged him while laughing.

"I never fell out of love with him, it's just, hard for me to only want to be friends...but I will do whatever it takes to stay close to Sora." Riku looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. "This is horrible, I have nothing to wear." He once again changed clothes.

"I live with a girl..."

XxXxXxXxX

"Sora, where are you going?" Jace asked a little coldly from the couch.

"Out." Came the quick reply.

"With Riku...again...Sora I don't like this. You hardly ever wanted to leave the house with me because all you ever wanted to do was read and now you go out every night to do...what exactly do you two do..."Jace stood up abruptly and walked toward Sora. "Are you cheating on me? Do you guys make-out? Have sex?"  
"Of course not, we're friends. You're the one who told me to get friends, and I have a good friend." Sora explained to Jace and he finished putting his shoes on.

"Since when do you get dressed up for friends?"

"I'm going out so I want to look presentable. What if I see clients out? I can't look like a hobo." Sora looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a long sleeved red and black shirt that was a little snug on his body with dark wash jeans, a black belt, and black boots. "This is not dressed up, I just put a little thought into it."

Honk! Honk!

"Oh! There's Riku, gotta go!" Sora kissed Jace quickly on the cheek and ran out the door.

"You never put thought into outfits when I finally got you to go somewhere with me...you always wore jeans with holes in them and some hoodie in your closet..." Jace sighed sadly and sat back down on the couch. "I'm going to fight for you Sora, Riku can't just up and take you without a fight."

XxXxXxXxX

"I've never been here," Sora looked toward Riku and smiled. "You look nice by the way."

"Thanks, honestly I couldn't figure out what to wear so Cloud helped me." Riku blushed a little. He wore a black fitted t-shirt tucked into tight medium wash jeans, with a black leather jacket.

"I'll have to thank Cloud for helping you; I remember how picky you were about getting dressed." He giggled a bit when he saw Riku's blush deepen.

"Oh, hush!" Riku glared as they made their way toward a table in the back that was available.

"Thank you for taking me out to eat, Riri. I really enjoy doing this; I just hope I'm not making you poor. I don't know why you won't let me pay for anything." Sora picked up the menu and looked at the prices. "Riku! This is too expensive let me pay this time."

"No. I am a doctor remember? I make good money and isn't it the man's place to buy the food for his date?" Riku ran his fingers slowly over Sora's hand. The brunette looked curiously at Riku while blushing madly.

"Riri..."

"Yes, Sor?

"Are you drunk?" Sora leaned forward a little bit. "Cause you usually get really horny when you get drunk and you get very touchy.

"Dr-unk...? No! I'm not drunk...Sora I need to talk to you."

"Are you two ready to order or should I give you more time?" The male waiter asked politely with a forced smile.

"Give us a few minutes please." Sora told him and then looked toward Riku again. "What is it Ri?"

"I...well...you know...if I hadn't..." Riku stopped and then cleared his throat. "Let me start over."

"Please do, because I have no idea what you just said." Sora giggled a little and jumped a bit when Riku took Sora's hand into his own. "Riku..?"

"Sora, I know that if I had not been stupid that night then we would be happily married. Being with you, hanging out as friends, has been wonderful...but Sora...I never stopped loving you and I need to know if you still have feelings for me." Riku was breathing heavier due to nerves.

"Riku...I..."

"Are you ready to-"

"No, we need some more time." Riku never took his eyes off Sora as the waiter interrupted.

"Very well, I'll be back in a few more minutes."

"I...do still love you. Deeply...I never stopped...but I love Jace too...It wouldn't be fair to him. He was there when we were no longer talking. He is an amazing guy and I can't forget him just because you come back." Sora smiled softly hoping Riku would understand.

"I understand, Sora, and that shows how big of heart you have. I'm just glad you didn't flat out tell me no." Riku took a deep sigh of relief and released the brunettes' hand. Sora smiled again right before the waiter showed up again to take their order. This time he completed his mission.

XxXxXxXxX

"Tonight was awesome, Riku. I still wish you would let me pay for something." Sora complained a little as he sat in Riku's car where it sat on the side of the road in front of Sora's house.

"You'll pay for something sometime, but nothing yet. I enjoy spending money on you. Seeing you smile is worth more than any pay check I could receive." Riku leaned toward Sora and kissed his lips softly. He was about to pull away when Sora reached forward and grabbed his leather jacket he was wearing and pulled him forward. Suddenly he felt Sora's tongue asking for entrance; Riku happily opened his mouth and their tongue battled for dominance, something Riku wasn't used to from Sora. _Looks like more has changed than I thought...he's a lot more dominant now. _After a few minutes they both pulled back gasping for air.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me." Sora rushed out his words while his face lit up bright red.

"Do not apologize for that, it was amazing. I've missed kissing you." He slowly leaned forward again and captured Sora's lips with his for a few seconds.

"I've missed it too...but I have to go. Jace is in there, and I feel bad about setting out here kissing you while he's there." Sora fumbled with his words a little as he opened the door and got out of the car.

"Sora!" Riku called after him as he walked toward his house. "I hope it's okay that I fight for you. One day you will be mine again, fully mine. From now on, Jace and I are rivals. I love you."

"Umm...I love you too, Ri." He tilted his head to the side obviously confused as to what Riku was talking about. "Fighting?"  
"Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow," and with that Riku drove off leaving Sora outside by himself. What neither of them noticed was a certain black-haired male peeking out from a window.

"Rivals? I accept your challenge, Riku. This should be easy. He comes home to me already anyway. Point for me."


End file.
